warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Void Relic
Requiem relics; UI changes, need to update pictures}} }} Void Relics are Orokin objects that can be opened to reveal valuable treasure enclosed within by completing Void Fissure missions. They are the principal means of acquiring Prime and Forma Blueprints. Acquisition Void Relics are received as rewards in missions — primarily endless missions (although some non-endless missions, such as Spy, have a chance of rewarding a Void Relic upon completion). Endless Void Fissure missions grant pre-refined relics of ascending rarity for every fifth rotation reward (e.g. an Exceptional relic at 25 minutes of Fissure Survival, a Flawless relic at 50 minutes, and Radiant relics at 75, 100, and so on). Elite Sanctuary Onslaught rewards relics pre-refined to Radiant. Packs of 3 Void Relics can be acquired from Syndicates for standing, or from the Market. Void Relics can be traded between players. All existing Void Keys were converted into Void Relics or deleted at the launch of , which included the rework of Prime part acquisition that introduced Void Relics to the game. Use One Void Relic at a time per player can be equipped for use in a Void Fissure mission, with a Void Relic selection screen appearing upon selecting a Void Fissure mission that allows a player to choose the desired Void Relic before starting. Clicking on "Accept" when the fissure mission vote is started, will bring up the relic selection menu which will allow you to select a single relic for said mission. In endless missions, relics can be selected once for each rotation. This relic selection menu will offer exclusively relics of the era that matches the selected mission (example being, Lith relics for Lith era missions), and it will not allow refinement within it, so in order to refine relics, do so before accepting the mission vote. If the mission node where the Void Fissure is located has not been unlocked (completing the mission at least once), players will not be able to enter the mission and thus will not be prompted to equip a Void Relic. In order to open the relic a player has to collect ten reactants, which drop from enemies affected by the Void Fissures. If the Void Relic is cracked and the mission successfully completed, each of the players' equipped relics will display one of the potential rewards from their relic's rewards table, with each player's reward being independent of their teammate's rewards depending on their equipped relic and drop chance. All players with a relic equipped can then choose which of the up to four rewards on offer they want to keep — either the one from their own relic or one from those of the other players. Note: Players can receive or choose any blueprint reward, regardless of the reward's Mastery Rank requirement to craft the item. Example: A player can choose and receive a Blueprint at Mastery Rank 6, even when Tigris Prime requires Mastery Rank 13 to craft and use. After the rewards are chosen, the relics equipped by all players are consumed. Relics that are not opened during the mission are not consumed. Refinement When a Void Relic is successfully opened, exactly one of the six items in the relic is offered as a reward. Each item's chance of being chosen is represented as a blue bar in the Void Relic Refinement screen — the bar is not proportional to the item's probability of being chosen, but it does correctly rank items by probability and show decreases (for common items) and increases (for uncommon and rare items) as the player previews higher tiers of relic refinement. To perform refinement themselves, players must complete the Mars Junction mission on Earth and install the Void Relic Segment they receive in their Orbiter. They must then collect 10 Reactants in Void Fissure missions, which will coincide with a reward of Void Traces. Refinement can be done at the Void Relic Segment or in the Relic selection screen before a mission. With Void Traces, players can use the Orbiter's refinement function to upgrade a single relic from "Intact" to "Exceptional" (25 traces), "Flawless" (50 traces), or "Radiant" (100 traces). Previously refined relics can also be refined to a higher level, in which case the amount of traces spend refining the relic to its current level is subtracted from the cost. With each refinement tier, the chance for obtaining rarer items in the refined relic's reward table is raised while the more common ones' chance is lowered. After refinement, the newly refined relic will be separated from the stack of Intact relics. VoidProjectionsGoldD.png|''Intact'' (Default) VoidProjectionsIronA.png|''Exceptional'' (25 traces) VoidProjectionsIronB.png|''Flawless'' (50 traces) VoidProjectionsIronC.png|''Radiant'' (100 traces) Drop chances Items within the same rarity have the same chance of being dropped from a relic. According to user datamining, refinement affects drop chances as follows, with the number in parentheses representing the chance of getting each specific item of that rarity: A group of 4 players with relics of the same refinement level has the following chances to obtain a rare item: Most players' relics, especially in public missions, will be either Radiant (from Elite Sanctuary Onslaught or self-refinement, best for finding specific uncommon or rare items) or, more likely, Intact (from almost every other source, best for ducat farming). This variant of the above table gives drop chances for most real squads. "Expected" refers to expected value; 4-player groups opening very large numbers of relics can expect to receive a rare item for each of this many relics used. "90%" refers to confidence; a 4-player group looking for one rare item has a 90% chance to find it without using more than this many relics (but they might use fewer). A group of four players with Radiant relics has a 5.23% chance to receive two or more rare items; however, each player can keep only one. Using one relic at a time removes this possibility and may be worthwhile for getting the most out of rare or vaulted relics, but it does increase the expected number of runs required to find the item. The rarity of a relic drop is indicated by the text color of its name: '''bronze' (common), silver (uncommon) or gold (rare).'' Ducat farming Orokin Ducats are the currency required by Baro Ki'Teer for his unique items, and the only way to get ducats is by opening Void Relics for Prime items and selling the Prime items for ducats at the Relay consoles. Assuming that all relic drops can and will be traded for ducats (i.e. no Forma and no items worth keeping), that no relic drops are valued inconsistently with their rarity (15 ducats for common items, 45 for uncommon, and 100 for rare), and that in multi-player teams the rarest reward choice is always chosen, the expected number of ducats to be earned per relic is as follows: As shown, both refining relics and teaming up with other players vastly improve ducat rewards. Playing in a team is free, but gathering traces to refine relics may be a less efficient use of time than simply opening more Intact relics if all you want is ducats. Sale and trading The Void Relics cannot be sold, but can be traded among players. In addition, the Prime components that are awarded from them have several uses: * They can be used to craft the respective equipment in the Foundry. * They can be traded for Platinum or other items to other players. * They can be traded for Orokin Ducats in a relay List of Void Relics and drop sites Relics are divided into four tiers, said to correspond to the eras of the Orokin empire. In ascending order of value, they are Lith, Meso, Neo and Axi. Each tier encompasses several types of relic, and each type has its own rewards table, comprising Forma blueprints, as well as Prime components and blueprints. By mission= |-|By relic= Void_Relic/ByRelic|By relic Void_Relic/ByRarity|By rarity Void_Relic/ByRewards|By rewards Void_Relic/ByRewards/SimpleTable|By rewards (simple table) Vaulted Relics Vaulted relics are relics that contain vaulted items. When items are vaulted, all relics containing parts of these items are removed from drop tables while remaining in inventories. There are currently vaulted relics. Baro Ki'Teer will occasionally sell relics containing exclusive (e.g. ) or otherwise vaulted items. Though these relics are not "vaulted" in the usual sense, Baro's stock changes every time he appears such that any given one of his items may be unavailable for months at a time. There have been relics brought by Baro Ki'Teer. Relic Corruption Upon opening a relic after collecting 10 Reactants, the player receives a buff to one of their equipped gear which gets corrupted for an amount of time based on the tier of the Void Fissure ( 30sec tier}}). The buffed gear will emit lightning bolts and gets a corrupted texture effect. * Corrupted Warframes receive a 2x multiplier to Ability Strength and Ability Range. ** This affects the total value, meaning with a maxed for 130% Ability Strength will turn into 260% while the buff is active. * Primary and secondary weapons receive unlimited ammunition and no longer need to reload. * Melee Heavy Attacks don't consume the Combo Counter. Requiem Relics The Requiem Mods, listed below, are acquired from Requiem Relics. These new Relics can be earned from Kuva Flood Siphon missions as a guaranteed reward, Kuva Siphon missions at a 50% drop rate and rarely from Kuva Thralls at a 5% drop rate. They are then opened in Void Fissure missions on the Kuva Fortress. These are the only Relics that can be opened in the Kuva Fortress. Requiem Mods Requiem Mods are mods that can be equipped on the player's Parazon in which they are used for killing/converting Kuva Liches. They have limited charges, with three each, and one is used up when you kill or convert a Kuva Lich with it. When all charges are used, the Mod becomes Defiled and can be broken down into Endo. FassRequiemMod.png JahuRequiemMod.png KhraRequiemMod.png LohkRequiemMod.png NetraRequiemMod.png RisRequiemMod.png VomeRequiemMod.png XataRequiemMod.png Notes *The letter a relic is assigned is determined by the first letter of the relic's rare reward, with a few exceptions. *Ordis' description of how a relic works implies that Void Relics operate on some form of quantum superposition; e.g., each of the different items in a relic can be considered a different "state" of the object inside the relic. When the object is unobserved, each item is simultaneously every single other item at the same time, resolving into a single, observable item once the relic is opened. This is similar to Schrodinger's cat, where the titular cat, after being exposed to radiation, is, on the quantum level, simultaneously both alive and dead until the box is opened, hereafter it resolves to being either alive or dead. *When using the Recruiting channel, you will see some jargon used to denote relic runs. These may be confusing for new players and are described below: **A "radshare" is a run where all players use ("share") the same exact RADiant level relic. This is typically used to farm gold or silver rewards. **An "intshare" or "intact share" is a run where all players use ("share") the same exact INTact level relic. This is typically used to farm bronze rewards. **Runs may be done staggered ("radstagger" or "intstagger"). These runs mean a group of 4 will run the same relic 4 times, with 1 person using the relic each run. This allows the group to get multiple rewards from the same relic type. Consequently, a "radstagger" or "intstagger" run will take 4 times as long. It is important not to exit after you get your drop, as this is an honor system where you are expected to complete all 4 runs. Media WARFRAME - RNG Analysis Void Relics WARFRAME - RNG Analysis Void Relics (Part 2) Patch History *Fixed clients sometimes not getting Relic reward selection screen. *Possible item drops / rank stats are now directly indicated on Relic description text. *Upgrading a Relic while in a Void Fissure endless mission will now ask you if you wish to equip the upgraded Relic. *Fixed all endless missions have a Void Fissure title in the extract/ battle menu. *Fixed pressing X on controller while in the Relic station displaying the message "Refine |Name| to Intact?". *Fixed Clients pressing X on a controller to accept a Void Fissure mission vote, resulting in an immediate warning message telling them that they are about to enter the mission without a Relic. *Fixed ability to choose any Relic type on any Void Fissure mission by queueing with squad. *The team has put together another chunk of UI changes to address your common suggestions. More to come as we continue to read your feedback! *Tweaked the alpha of the Unowned Relic grid to 40% from 25% to increase differentiation between owned / unowned. *Upon selecting an unowned Relic, the Refinement button will now read ‘You Do Not Own This Relic’ to alleviate Refinement possibility confusion. *Your alias in the Relic Reward screen is now displayed in a different color respective to your chosen UI Theme to help differentiate between yourself and squadmate. *Fixed numerous Relic icons appearing stretched. The team has put together another chunk of UI changes to address your common suggestions. More to come as we continue to read your feedback! *Added the "owned" label back - but instead of it reading as ‘x5’ it is now ‘5 Owned’. This will allow you to quickly see how many of a given Relic item you have at the selection screen at a glance (like before). *Added Alias’ (both yours and squadmates) to the Reward selection screen so that it’s clear who is picking which Reward (yourself included) and where the bonus Void Traces are going. *Moved the Reward rarity bars below the items in both the Reward screen and Relic Refinement screen to better emphasize the relationship between the item and its rarity in hierarchy. *Moved the Void Traces information to be directly below the Refinement options for better visibility in the Refinement screen. *Moved selected Relic display as far up as it can comfortably be, as to not overlap the items with the tooltip. *Centered item info popup on Reward items and squad Relics instead of being aligned to the left. Since the selective UI Screen rework brought in Update 25, we’ve gathered much of your feedback to how its functionality, clarity, and visibility can be improved on. Below are just a few of those proposed changes/fixes with more to come later. *Added shimmer material to Relic rarity bars to draw attention to them, more specifically, for the Reward choice screen during endless Void Fissure missions but will appear in all places with the rarity bars (info popup, Reward choice, Relic Manager, etc). *Increased the scale of the Relic rarity bar icons in the Relic Reward choice screen to 125%. *Hovering over the Rarity bars in the Relic Reward choice screen will now show a tooltip indicating the Rarity (Common/Uncommon/Rare). *Moved the item info popup below the Relic reward items in the Reward choice screen so that hovering over a reward does not cover other rewards. *The UI message indicating that you have attempted to equip an unowned Relic for a Void Fissure mission no longer shows a 'cancel' option, since it’s redundant with the other option of ‘ok’. *Changed the Relic Manager menu "sort by Rank" to "sort by Refinement". *Fixed the Relic tab reverting back to ‘All’ after Refining a Relic in a different tab (Meso, Axi, etc). *Fixed color indication not appearing when selecting a Relic Reward in a non-endless Void Fissure mission. *Fixed Relic Reward grid items being vertically too close together, causing the rarity bars to overlap or just be closer to the above items than the item they are representing ;UI SCREEN REWORKS: The following screens UI screens have received a brand new look and functionality with a mix of player-requested mechanics! ;Void Relics/Refinement *Overall more information displayed/available. *Hovering over the possible Rewards in the selected Relic now displays how many you own, the crafting requirements, and the respective Ducat value. *You can continue to Refine already Refined Relics in both the Void Relic Refinement station and in Navigation when selecting a Relic for a Void Fissure mission. *Relics you do not own are displayed at the bottom of the grid, which you can select to view the Rewards. *The in-mission Void Fissure Reward screen has also been reworked to reflect these aesthetic changes with the added Refinement functionality in the Relic selection screen for endless Void Fissure missions. ;General Changes: *Increased the base amount of Void Traces granted when your Relic is chosen from 1 to 5. *Fixed Relic refinement sort by name being inconsistent, and list issue creating a visual copy of a Relic in the grid. *Codex Relic search now also searches Relic contents. *Updated the Relic Pack opening UI to display possible rewards from each Relic. *Fixed Clients not being able to select a Relic or accept the mission if the Host selects a new Fissure mission while the Client is on the loading screen. *The Neo N7 Relic has been introduced into the mix to fix Nekros Prime Systems Blueprint being accidentally vaulted, and the Meso S6 Relic has also been introduced to fix Spira Prime Blade being accidentally vaulted. *Fixed accidental vaulting of certain Primes and updated affected Relics with the correct Prime Parts. *Fixed Void Relics becoming unequipped if the game attempted to join an existing squad, but then failed due to those squads filling up. *Fixed being unable to select a Relic in an Endless Fissure mission if a Relic was not brought in the mission from the start. *Fixed issues with your currently selected Relic not properly displaying in squads. *Fixed a per-frame spot-load hitch in the lobby after a teammate had selected a Relic. *Fixed a case where the Void Relic picker wouldn't appear for players after a mission vote was cancelled. *Fixed markers and names appearing in front of the Void Relic selection screen instead of behind during an Endless Void Fissure mission. *Fixed Relic reward screen in Endless Fissure missions not updating after each round with the most recent Relic picked by each Squad member. *Fixed Reactant count not resetting in endless Void Fissure missions when selecting a Relic after having none. *Fixed being unable to pick a Relic for the next Endless Void Fissure round if a Host migration occurs during the Reward Selection screen. *Fixed a Vaulted Relic being rewarded as Daily Tribute. *Void Fissures will not appear until a player obtains their first Relic. *Fixed the Relic Selection screen repeating If you have an AFK player in your squad and you click the "Start Timer" button in a Fissure mission. *Fixed a script error that could occur if you selected a Relic before the Relic list finished loading during a endless Fissure mission. *The Relic Reward selection screen now displays your ‘Owned’ count per Relic. ;Changes: *Your Equipped Relic information will now be shown in the Squad info dropdown box (where Equipped Dragon keys appears). ;Fixes: *Fixed Relics not being consumed for Clients who disconnect on the Fissure reward selection screen. *Fixed a migration at End of Mission causing Relic reward options to reroll. *Fixed Relic selection ‘Play Without’ and ‘Exit’ buttons hiding behind the screen if a previous mission was played. *Fixed the Relic reward screen rolling twice if the last player touches Extraction and then proceeds to fall off of the end of the map. *Fixed the Relic selection screen appearing when you select a non-fissure mission type on a node that has a fissure available. *Fixed controllers not working with the Relic manager and enhancer. *Fixed Saryn Prime Systems Blueprint and Soma Prime Barrel duplicate rewards on Relics. *Fixed the missing Nova Prime Neuroptics Blueprint, and added to a Relic reward table. *Fixed an issue where the Void Relic screen was unusable on controllers. ;Script Information: :We've run a script for those affected by Void Key to Relics. See this PSA thread for more information. ;Changes: *Vaulted Relics will now appear in the Codex (ie: Relics that are not currently in circulation that you may own). *The Codex section for Relics and Arcanes will now show items you've discovered but don't own (like Mods do so you can see the drop sources to farm some more). ;Fixes: *Fixed extra Codex entries for the refined versions of the AXI V3 Relic. ;Additions: *Relics & Arcanes now appear in the Codex in their own section, which reveal drop locations for Relics and Arcanes! ;Fixes: *Fixed the first tab always being selected after upgrading a Relic, should now stay on the current tab, and select the upgraded Relic. *Buffed mission rewards for Mot (Level 40-45 Void Survival); it will now yield a richer mix of Axi Era (Tier 4) Relics... similar to high-level Dark Sector missions. ;Changes: *The Void Fissure sealing process will be aborted should no players in the squad have a Relic equipped, i.e leaving while only having one equipped Relic will close it out. ;Fixes: *Fixed an issue with Clients not properly receiving their Void Trace bonus when their Void Relic reward. *Fixed a typo in Meso N2 Relic names. *Corrected the type of Dual Kama awarded in the Neo V1 Relic. Should have been a Prime Blueprint. *Fixed a title issue in the Void Relic selection screen. *Relics introduced. }} Further reading * VoiD_Glitch's WARFRAME - Rarity Weights and "Random" Number Generation. de:Void Relikt es:Reliquia del Vacío fr:Reliques du Néant it:Reliquia Void zh:虛空遺物 Category:Relic Category:Mechanics Category:Update 19 Category:Orokin